Requiem for a soldier's dream
by Chaos in the Moonlight
Summary: The life of a soldier is not an easy one, especially when you have a case of unrequited love. Written for Alexander Alphabet Challenge.
1. Chapter 1

Title: Requiem for a soldier's dream  
Pairing: Alexander/Hephaistion  
Rating: R  
Warnings: implied m/m slash, angst, mild violence  
Word Count: 7,000 total  
A/N: Written for the Alexander Alphabet Challenge - my second "R" actually.

I've never quite understood the attraction I have to men, especially when I see all my fellow soldiers lusting after and bedding down women, at any and all times. It's not that I haven't been with a woman, for I have and from what I scarcely remember, I did enjoy it. Of course, I was so young the first time that it really didn't count, and so far into my cups the second time that I can barely remember who the woman was. No, I certainly do not hunger for the affections of a comely young lady, or an experienced woman who will teach me the wicked ways of love. But at the same time, I have never been with a man, nor met a man who has enticed me enough to take that step, except for one who is truly unattainable.

To lust after a man who is out of my reach is truly an unsatisfying experience, not to mention a most frustrating one. But to love a man out of my reach, as well as lust after him, is worse by far. I feel not only lust in my loins for this man, but also a twinge in my chest whenever he is near, something I do not wish to feel, nor have I been able to do anything about. He is high above me in rank, and though that is not in itself a complete deterrent, the fact that he is a very close companion of the king, certainly is.

Hephaistion Amyntor, King Alexander's favored companion since childhood, is the man who holds all my frustration in his hands. He is the man who, with a single glance from those piercing blue eyes, can cause me to stumble and completely forget whatever it was I was doing, or was supposed to be doing. He is a man feared by many because of his status in the king's life, and detested for the same reason. He is a man of true beauty, something I do not believe I ever considered a man could be: beautiful. He is fair and just and honest and hard-working, all things that are truly fine attributes. He is the man who holds my heart, and if that is not enough to keep me on my toes when he strays into my vicinity, the fact that he is also the king's lover only adds to the frustration.

*****

"Did anyone notice how late they both were for the evening meal?"

"It was impossible not to notice since the meal was served so late because of that very fact. And I dare say the king and the general were both looking rather flushed and unkempt, as well."

The men in my tent are exactly those of whom I speak, loathing Hephaistion, yet fearful of him and everything he means to the king. Their constant banter and bickering on the subject makes me wonder sometimes whether they, too, have other inclinations towards the general, ones that they cover up with petty comments and ridicule, just as I do.

"And even after their pre-dinner dalliance, Hephaistion still proceeded to bend suggestively over Alexander at every opportunity ..."

"He was almost sitting in the king's lap when the wine began flowing ..."

"He was practically inviting His Majesty to his tent with only the jut of his hip and the stretching of those thighs that Alexander so adores. I was surprised that the king did not take him right there on the dining room table, between the bread and wine."

"Ah, but you know it is not the king who does the taking, 'tis the pretty general."

"Do you lads kiss your mothers with those wretched mouths of yours?" General Cleitus enters the tent, bringing all of us immediately to our feet. "And should the king hear you speak of such things, he will surely put you to death."

The words were complete and utter lies, but I did notice some of the younger men in our tent shudder slightly in their dirt-encrusted boots. I believe Alexander would not be amused by the way we speak of the man he shares his bed with, and apparently loves more than anyone else in his life, but I do not believe he would put anyone to death; rather he would merely make our lives extremely uncomfortable for the rest of our days.

"Out with ya now," General Cleitus says, waving one muscled arm in the air, as if to frighten us into obeying. Though I'm not happy about being summoned from the warmth of my blanket so soon after bedding down for the night, at least the man did save me from the repetitive and torturous discussion of who does the taking...

"Ariston, is it?" I lift my head to meet the black eyes of the General, suddenly realizing I have been lost in my reverie and neglected to follow the other men from the tent. "Do you mean to disobey me, or are you a little slow, boy?"

Cleitus is a man I have the utmost respect for, not only for his bravery and stealth in battle, but also for his sharp tongue and unassuming attitude. Cleitus will say anything to anyone with no fear or thought. He served under King Philip and has been in Alexander's life longer than anyone else, even Hephaistion, and still calls the young king iboy/i, as he does the rest of us.

I follow Cleitus out of the tent, the cool night air biting into my flesh, making me regret not at least throwing a cloak around my body. I'm both surprised and excited to see Hephaistion standing in the spot to which the general is leading us, golden cloak wrapped around his body, mane of bronze locks flowing over his shoulders. In this light, he truly resembles nothing less than a god to me, and as always, there's a calmness that seems to exude from his very being, settling itself around him and flowing from his mere existence.

"Alright, men, come in closer," Cleitus says, stepping aside so we can huddle closer ... to Hephaistion. I push my way to the front, standing not three feet away from the man who makes my heart beat faster and my flesh shiver with need. "Come now, General Hephaistion, let's get this over with so I can return to the warmth of my tent and the body of my woman."

Hephaistion barely acknowledges Cleitus' vulgarity, glancing momentarily at him, then back at the crowd of men gathered before him. "I need volunteers," he says, his strong but soft-spoken voice garnering all our attention. "There's been a threat on the king's life and I require additional men to stand guard at his tent. Should I get no volunteers, I will simply start handing out assignments to whomever appears the least likely to want the duty."

I can hardly contain the yearning that overcomes me as I gaze upon Hephaistion, glad for the loose chiton that hangs over my thickening loins. I can honestly say it's a shameful thing in my mind to know that all I have to do is stand close to the general and I am instantly hard and full of want. I look around at the men near me, realizing that not one of them is going to volunteer to spend a night standing watch at the king's tent. At the back of my mind, I wonder if perhaps Hephaistion will be in Alexander's tent this evening, thus if I volunteered, it would mean I would be near him again. Before I realize what I'm doing, my hand shoots up and my voice surprises even my own ears.

"I volunteer, General." My ears ring with anticipation and my heart beats out of my chest. I'm not sure what I had expected to happen, surely not for Hephaistion to be so grateful he asks my name or takes me aside to properly thank me, but nonetheless, I feel a sense of closeness to him that I've never experienced before. Have I mentioned that being around the general always makes me a tad delusional, possibly stemming from the amount of oxygen that leaves my brain and flows straight to my groin?

"What's your name, soldier?" Hephaistion is actually speaking to me, and not merely iat/i me, as I stand straight and tall, my lips unable to form words. I'm sure I look exactly as Cleitus described me in the tent: slow and dim-witted, as well.

"Ariston, General. My name is Ariston." My voice sounds foreign in my ears, the sound almost painfully wrong and out of place.

"Alright, Ariston. Thank you for volunteering." I meet Hephaistion's eyes for the first time then, the icy blue cutting straight through my brain and infiltrating my heart. He's never looked at me before, at least not in the eyes and not on purpose, and I suddenly feel like a love-sick girl, rather than a seasoned soldier with three years service under my belt. "Do I have any more takers? Or shall I start doling out the assignments."

I watch as several more reluctant arms show themselves, a slow smirk growing on Hephaistion's lips with each affirmation. He's so lovely that I can barely stand so near and not want to reach out and touch him, and not even in a purely sexual way. I just want to feel his skin under my fingertips, perhaps stroke the hair from his face as I've seen the king do so many times before. If only that were a reality, rather than the silly dream of a common soldier.

Hephaistion has started talking again while my mind has been lost in my foolish thoughts. " ... dismissed."

I suddenly realize that I've missed everything he's just said, as he nods to our group, then turns, wrapping his arms around himself, and walks away.

"Why were you so quick to volunteer?" my tent mate asks me, as we walk back to our quarters. "I've never seen you so eager to do anything, except perhaps eat and sleep."

"I was not eager," I defend, shaking my head to clear the irrational thoughts that still cloud my brain, thoughts of how Hephaistion would show his gratitude in the best possible way, or in any way at all. "I'm a soldier, just as you are, so all I am doing is what is expected of me. Would you have preferred that I not speak up, thus guaranteeing that the look of contempt on your face would have gained you an unwanted duty?"

"When are you expected on duty, then?" the man asks me, making me realize I do not have the slightest clue, since I failed to listen to the general's orders while in my delusional haze. "You iwere/i listening, were you not? You certainly had a strange look on your face when you were gazing upon the pretty general."

"I was not gazing upon him! Don't be ridiculous." I can't help snapping at him, my palms instantly growing sweaty with the inference.

"You are not sweet on Alexander's playmate, are you now? Because I have never seen you seek the pleasures of a woman ..."

"Nor have I seen you seek such pleasures."

My friend nods, holding the flap of the tent back for me as he enters. "'Tis true. We do not have time for such things lately, but you did seem to be entirely too enthralled when the general was giving his orders."

I shake my head in disgust, grabbing up my cloak and throwing it quickly around my shoulders. I must find out what my assignment is, and the only way to do that is to hunt down the heart-stopping general, and seek an audience with him. "I'll be back in a while, please ensure no one procures any of my things while I am away."

I turn and leave the tent again, heading in the direction that Hephaistion had gone. If I can catch him before he disappears into his tent, I can ask him what I need to know without disturbing the sanctuary of his quarters, though nothing would please me more than to be invited inside to see his personal space. The very thought makes my nerves flutter with excitement, wicked thoughts filling my head momentarily until I force myself back to the task at hand. I cannot allow such preposterous thoughts to take over my mind, or I shall surely not be able to even face the general, let alone speak with any sort of rationality.

The only souls that seem to be still awake and visible are Hephaistion's guards, both staring at me as I approach slowly, in hopes I don't alarm them. "My good men, I seek a small favor, if you might see fit to grant it to me."

"What is it?" the taller of the two speaks up, while the other slumps down into a chair that rests at the entrance of the tent.

"I've been assigned to the king's tent tonight, but I fail to recall exactly when my duty begins. Might you please ask the general for that information for me?"

"Enter." The single word from within the general's tent rings painfully in my ears. "I said, enter. If you need to speak with me, there is no sense in doing it through the walls of my tent."

The guards smirk at me, as my numb feet carry me through the flap and into the warmth of Hephaistion's tent. I feel as if I'm breaking some vow of chastity, or entering some place that I surely do not belong. Hephaistion's back is to me, his fingers raking through the length of his long hair, and when he turns to me, I feel as if one of my dreams has suddenly come to life. His tunic hangs open to the waist, strong muscled chest revealed between the two pieces of material that frame it. His fingers continue to tangle through his hair, while his other hand brings a cup of wine to his lips, then returns the cup to the nearby desk. His lips are red-tinged from the drink, his cheeks rosy from the sun, and his eyes clear as the sea as he cocks his head and takes me in.

"Ariston, right?"

"Yes, sir," I stumble on my words as he continues to look me up and down.

"I had a friend with that name in my youth. He was a friend of both the king and I. A good student, but one who kept Aristotle on his toes, even more than the king himself." His eyes light up with the memory, the candle nearby making them shine and sparkle in the dimness of the tent.

"Is he a soldier now, as well?" It is taking every ounce of my courage and strength to simply stand before him, speaking casually and trying not to let my eyes give away everything my body and heart are feeling.

Hephaistion's face turns sad, his eyes looking past me, and undoubtedly, into the past. "No. I'm afraid he did not survive our youth. He had an accident with a horse when we were around the age of sixteen, but I still have many fond memories of him."

I nod, unsure of what to say next, since I've clearly brought the peacefulness of his mood to a screaming halt.

"What was it you wished to know?"

My mind goes blank as Hephaistion's eyes return to my face, the look of sadness replaced with one of confusion. "I ... wished to know when you need me on duty, sir. At the king's tent, I mean."

Hephaistion furrows his brows, his eyes looking into the distance as a pained look crosses his face quickly, then disappears. I assume he is worried about the threat to the king and even more so to the man he loves; a double-edged sword that must weigh heavily on his mind. "You may take first watch if you like. There are already two guards on duty, but I have chosen to use extra precautions in this matter. I would rather there were too many watching over the king, than too few."

I nod, watching as he picks up the jug of wine and refills his cup. "I would offer you some but, well, you are on duty." He smiles a smile that seems to light up his whole face and I know it lights up my whole being. How can one man be so endearing and enlightening, as well as beautiful? It hardly seems fair.

"How long have you been a soldier, Ariston?" he asks me, dropping into the chair that sits beside his desk. "You do not look old enough to have been here long."

"Three years," I reply, impressed with the casualness of my voice, and most especially with how it sounds as if I am not quaking in my boots. "I just turned nineteen, sir."

"Nineteen? That does seem like a lifetime ago to me." His eyes take on that dreamy look again, his mind more than likely turned to the past, reflecting on days gone by. I feel a flash of jealousy and spite ripple through me when I realize he is more than likely thinking of the times he shared with Alexander, but I'm proud in knowing that I do not allow myself to show my mean-spirited thoughts before him. The fingers of his right hand trace the rim of his wine glass and as I struggle for something to say, anything to say, I also battle the urge to stroke and kiss those long, elegant fingers, if only for a moment.

"Good evening, General." The voice from the entrance of the tent startles our momentary silence, both of us turning to see Alexander watching us, a smug smile playing on his lips. "I do hope I am not interrupting anything."

"Nonsense," Hephaistion replies, making no effort to rise and bow to the king, as I am now doing. "This is Ariston. He has volunteered to help guard His Majesty's tent this night. Of course, that will be a lesson in futility if His Majesty is not in his tent."

Alexander chuckles, something I do not believe I have ever seen nor heard him do before. He is a regal man, his lion's mane of blond curls making him look truly majestic and kingly. He always holds himself well and I do not believe I have ever seen a moment when he was informal and playful, until now.

I feel like I am invisible in the room as Alexander's eyes seek out Hephaistion's, and the two stare lovingly at each other for several moments. The look cannot be mistaken for anything but love, not respect or friendship or companionly adoration, only heartfelt love. It's like a battle of wits, a contest to see who will look away first or perhaps who will crack a smile before the other. I have never seen Alexander in such a light, his face relaxed and animated even as he struggles to maintain eye contact with the general.

Hephaistion cracks first, the corners of his sensuous mouth turning up, his eyes becoming even brighter than before. "Do you wish an audience with me, my King? For as you can clearly see, I am already in a very important meeting."

I am absolutely positive that my jaw has just dropped to the ground, and just to be sure, I bring my hand up to touch my chin. I am dumbfounded at Hephaistion's words, and though I know I stated earlier that I do not believe Alexander would harm anyone who came between him and Hephaistion, my palms suddenly become clammy with nervousness. If there was ever a doubt in my mind that the pair is indeed the closest of friends, and lovers, there is no certainly no doubt now.

"I did not realize this child was of major importance," the king says, moving further into the room, eyes still focused on Hephaistion's.

"He is not a child, Sire. He has just turned nineteen and that makes him most definitely a man." Hephaistion is teasing the king and I am not entirely comfortable in my skin at the moment. If there was a way to crawl out of the tent unnoticed, I would surely use it now.

"Nineteen? Do you remember being nineteen, General? It was a lovely age, was it not?"

"You make me sound as though I am an old man now, Your Majesty. Surely you recall that you are the same age as I, and when you make fun of my age, you also make fun of your own."

"Ah well, we are not past our primes yet, are we? Would you prefer for me to come back later, after your ... meeting is completed?"

"No!" I can feel utter, flaming redness flood my face. Did I actually just yell at the king? What am I thinking or perhaps I should say, why am I not thinking properly?

Alexander finally turns to me, his brown eyes catching mine and holding me as he prepares to speak. "Do you have an older brother, Ariston?"

My heart leaps into my throat. "Yes, Sire," I manage to squeak out past my dry, parched lips. "He was fatally wounded in battle this past year."

"I am sorry. I believe you resemble him, do you not?"

"Yes, Sire, I have been told as much. Now if you will please excuse me, Majesty, I shall return to my tent for my warm cloak, then report for duty."

"Thank you, Ariston," Hephaistion says, as I bow to Alexander, again. "Please take a few minutes for yourself since the king does not appear to be in any hurry to return to his tent."

I turn and walk to the entrance, noticing from the corner of my eye how Alexander approaches Hephaistion and takes the wine from his hand. He takes a sip, and just before I am fully out of range, I hear him speak softly to the general.

"Why must I have extra guards when you will be inside protecting me with your very body, General?"

My mind goes blank, my stomach rolls and I walk hastily past the guards to the sanctuary of my own tent, not wanting to hear another word or the gentle chuckling that seeps through the general's tent.

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

"Ariston!" My name is bellowed the moment I enter my tent. "Do you not have an assignation with the lovely Hephaistion?"

There is really no point in defending myself or in sinking to the level of the speaker, for I know that if I say anything in my defense, it will just be used out of context and thrown back in my face. The man who speaks is one of Hephaistion's biggest detractors, and in his case, I believe it is a true hatred and not simply a matter of jealousy. I pride myself on being unafraid to face any man, but Diodoros is someone I would be reluctant to cross, simply because he is known for his deception and untruths. I have seen the man use any nasty means possible to win even the friendliest competition, and there is no doubt in my mind that he would throw him own mother to the dogs to win anything he deems fit to win.

"Was the general dressed up fine, tonight, Ariston? Were you offered any special favors for volunteering to shiver outside the king's tent this cold night? Or, since I believe I saw Alexander heading in the direction of Hephaistion's tent, perhaps you were rudely interrupted before he could offer you his wares. I trust the king did not become jealous and threaten to court-martial you for being in his iwife's/i tent."

"That's enough!" My own voice surprises me for the second time tonight and I'm suddenly aware of the stillness and silence that has fallen over the tent. "I am simply doing my duty ..."

"Yes, yes. So you have already stated, but can you not at least give us a morsel of information of how the general looks in his nightdress?".

"You're disgusting!" I shout again. "Why do you loath him so? How can a high-ranking general be such a threat to a thirty year old common soldier who will never see any such ranking in his life? Does he offend some sensibility in you because he is a part of the king's special court, or perhaps you are the one who's jealous of the time Alexander gets to spend with him?"

The punch to my face sends me sprawling backwards, the backs of my knees hitting the bunk and landing me on my back on the bed. Diodoros hovers over me, fist still at the ready, eyes wild and desperate with anger. "Do not ever speak to me like that again, boy, or you will end up with worse than a simple pounding to your face."

I've had enough. Enough of the bullying that I have endured since I was a weakly child and teenager, enough of the arrogance of men such as Diodoros, and more than enough of the free-flowing testosterone that suffocates me in my very own tent. Before I know what I'm doing, I rear up from my bed, my shoulder making contact with Diodoros' stomach, sending us both flying to the floor. The blows I rain down on the offensive man are swift and hard, my knuckles raw and aching even before I'm pulled off of him. I shove the hands away from my body, ready to take on anyone who makes a wrong move in my direction, ready to finish what I've started with any man who chooses to cross me.

"Ariston. Calm yourself." The voice from the entrance startles not only me, but everyone else in the tent as well, and I silently pray that I am not right in recognizing to whom it belongs. "Do I need to summon you both to the king's tent to explain this situation, or am I right in assuming the matter is done and shall not be a problem, again?"

I turn to face Hephaistion, blood dripping from my lip and onto my tunic. I bow my head, looking at the others from the corner of my eye, daring them to say anything that will bring this matter to a head. "I believe the matter is settled, General. Please accept my apology, and I beg you not to disturb the king with this infantile situation." I sneak a look at Diodoros, watching as he struggles to his feet, his face already bruised and red from my assault.

"And you? Diodoros, is it not? Do you wish to bring a charge against Ariston, or was this a mutual disagreement?"

The wounded man hesitates, the look of scorn on his face making his features appear even more distorted than from the wounds themselves. "The situation was mutual, General, and will not be brought about again, I assure you."

Seeing him grovel to the man he was just belittling and deprecating brings a slight smile to my throbbing mouth, but I quickly cover it up and return my countenance to one of respect and embarrassment. And I am embarrassed for Hephaistion to have seen me in such a way, especially since I am not generally a man who engages in such activities. I fear I have sullied myself in his eyes, and in turn have dissolved any chance of seeking his audience again.

"Alright. This will go no further than this tent, but do not let my lenience fool you into the false belief that I will not punish the both of you should this situation arise again." Hephaistion's tone is soft and even, his eyes traveling between the two of us, until finally settling on my face. "Are you still able to accept your duty this evening, Ariston?"

"Yes, sir," I state simply, intending on keeping my words to a minimum since I am unsure of the candor of my voice.

"I came by to tell you to dress in your warmest cloak since there is a storm settling in the north, and you will undoubtedly find it quite cool to be out all night."

"Thank you, sir."

Hephaistion cocks his head slightly, his clear blue eyes searching mine as I stand uncomfortably, but trying not to appear so. "The king is back in his tent, but please take a few minutes to get yourself cleaned up and back in shape before you start your shift, if you require to do so."

"I am ready, sir."

"Then come along. I'm on my way over there now, as well. We can walk together." He tips his head, looking curiously at me, before turning on his heel. "Good night, men."

I grab a soiled chiton from my trunk and hastily wipe the blood from my face before throwing my cloak around myself, and following the general out the entrance. I'm still mortally embarrassed and shamed by my actions, but I intend to maintain my composure and try to enjoy the closeness of Hephaistion.

"You looked like you were handling him quite well," he says, as I stagger to keep up with his pace. "I only know of Diodoros by reputation, but what I do know is not in the realm of fairness and equality in a fighting situation."

"No, sir. I do assure you it was a mutual disagreement, and also that this is not normal behavior for me."

"I believe you." I can see the smile on Hephaistion's face even in the darkness of the night, his very presence giving me more goosebumps than the chill air. I feel almost light-headed as he walks beside me, the folds of his over-sized cloak brushing gently against my leg every so often. "Alexander, oh, please excuse my familiarity, ithe King/i always tells me I am a far better judge of character than he, and I see you as a man blessed with the strength of respect and dignity, plus I also believe you possess a gentle spirit, despite what I just witnessed."

He laughs then, not a full out laugh, but a tiny chuckle that makes him all the more endearing. If everyone could see this side of Hephaistion, I believe there would never be any doubt why he is so important to Alexander, and it is definitely not just his physical beauty that is the attraction. I think seeing the two of them interact tonight might have made that thought ring with even more truth for me, with the casualness and obvious familiarity, and yes, love, they both seemed to exude only for each other. Certainly I was fraught with jealousy, but at the same time, I felt a little bit warm inside that two such great men had found and held on to each other for so long.

"Do you wish to talk about the incident, Ariston? I mean not to pry, but if there is truly a problem, I'm more than willing to listen."

Yes, my dearest Hephaisiton, the problem is that I am tired of hearing your name being rattled on about in such filthy and vicious ways. I am tired of the depraved ignorance of so many of my fellow soldiers that it makes me want to scream and shout that the real reason they spout such inherent nastiness is to cover up their own insecurities and failures, and to disguise their own jealousy and attraction.

"It was merely a misunderstanding, General. I am quite alright, I assure you."

Hephaistion nods at me then, his eyes suddenly lighting up as we spot the king leaning against the outer wall of his quarters. "Good evening, again, Ariston. I see the general has gone and fetched you himself?"

"Good evening, Sire." I'm not happy that my time with Hephaistion has been cut short, but my duty has begun, so I will grin and bear the circumstances, just as I always do.

"Sire," Hephaistion says, stepping up beside Alexander, one hand resting on his arm. "Have you suddenly become immune to the cold, or do you wish to fall ill as you were last week due to your own lack of common sense?'

I stifle a chuckle, watching as Alexander's face first takes on a look of indignation, then turns quickly to amusement. "I dare say, all those detractors that insist I find myself a wife, do not know just how imotherly/i you can be in such matters."

"And I dare say ... that those are the exact statements that feed the rumors that plague me around camp. Back to your tent, Your Majesty." Hephaistion turns to me with a roll of his eyes as Alexander retreats to the sanctity of his tent. "Do not let anyone pass you this evening, Ariston. To be perfectly frank, there has been more than one threat today and all my instincts are telling me that this will not be a quiet night. I will be staying with the king for a while, and if there are any problems, please do not hesitate to summon me."

"Yes, sir."

He smiles at me, then turns to the guards, giving the exact same orders to them. I can hear the concern in his voice, and see the tension in his body. He is truly worried about what he suspects is going on, and that makes me all the more determined to show him how good a soldier and guard I can be. With a swish of his cloak, he disappears inside the tent, securing the flap once inside. I hear Alexander offer him some wine and his acceptance, and I'm suddenly struck again by how casual and comfortable they are with one another. The rumors of them being lovers since they were teenagers have always been just that to me; rumors. I believed they had a sexual relationship, as many men do in our times, but I guess I never considered that there was anything quite so loving and domestic involved. I admit, seeing them in this new light makes me happy that they are so compatible and in-tune with one another. Still, it does make me sad that any boyish dream I had of Hephaistion suddenly being swept away by me, has surely been shattered to bits.

The night is long and quiet for me. The guards do not even acknowledge my presence, nor do they offer me any of the water or food that a page delivered some time ago. But no matter, I will do my time tonight, then retire back into my regular duties tomorrow. I'm proud of myself for stepping up to take such a responsibility, and even though I know I will be bantered about because of it by my peers, I hold true to the fact that I have done a good and just deed.

My ears strain as I hear footsteps approaching from the side of the tent, and I'm a little disturbed by the fact that I cannot tell from which side they come. The guards are paying no mind to anything but the food they are busy eating, and before I can question whether they hear what I do, the face of a man appears to the right of the them.

"You! What ..." My warning is too late, as I watch a blade slice into the arm of one of the guards while the other one reacts, reaching for his sword. He's too slow and another man appears, slipping a dagger in the second's guard gut, then pulling it free again.

I hear loud, terrifying screams fill the silence of the night, and barely recognize them as my own until Hephaistion storms from the tent, sword at the ready, eyes wild and furious. He is quickly jumped by two men who have appeared out of nowhere, his sword thrown to the side, and then I come under attack as well. I'm tackled to the ground, the dagger at my hip quickly grabbed and secured, but my other hand continues to grip my sword. I glance to the side momentarily, horrified as I see blood on Hepahistion's face, then something inside me snaps, some over-powering force takes over me and I struggle violently with the man who holds me down. I manage to get my sword hand free, slicing the arm of my attacker wide open as he screams and loosens his hold. One more blow to his body and he rolls off me and to the side, while I jump to my feet, grabbing my dagger from the ground, and I race like a man possessed toward the two that hold Hephaistion. My dagger finds its way into the first man's back; he howls in pain and struggles to his feet, and I send him flying with a kick to the groin. I turn back to the second man, only to feel a flash of sharp pain overtake my body. I look down to see a sword impaling my stomach, my eyes following the blade to the hilt and the hand that grips it. I raise my now dizzy head and look straight into the familiar, black eyes of Diodoros.

"Can't save your pretty general this time, Ariston," he growls, twisting and pulling the blade from my body. "It's time you grow up and understand that the reign of King Alexander will be no more. You are a foolish boy ..." My head is swimming now, a buzzing that seems to start deep within my brain and travel through my whole body. " ... and an even more foolish soldier, especially with your eyes so full of stars for a truly unremarkable general. I'm doing you a favor lad, in ending your suffering before it ..." His words are suddenly cut off and I am shoved backward with the force of his body falling into mine. We topple to the ground, Diodoros landing flat on top of me, my head swimming with blackness and pain. The last thing I see before passing out is Hephaistion hovering over me, his own bloody sword clutched tightly in his hand. The last thing I hear are the words pouring from those blood-stained lips, "Get the doctor!"

*****

I open my eyes to a brightness that greatly increases the pain I'm already feeling. I don't know where I am, and there are no sounds for me to make that deduction. I try to move my head but am quickly deterred from doing so by the throbbing that has overtaken my body. Settling for turning my face to the side, I don't see the usual flurry of activity that comes from being in my own quarters, nor can I see the other cots that clutter it. The tent is familiar, but as familiar as it is, I still cannot get my brain to function well enough to give me a clear picture. My vision fades in and out, my body shudders and shivers beneath the mound of blankets heaped upon me, and my gut roars with pain.

"You are awake." The voice, too, is familiar; familiar and soft and warm. I open my eyes again, not even having realized they'd flickered shut. "Would you like some water." I nod as best I can with the knives sticking into my brain.

Hephaistion is a little out of focus, but a beautiful sight, nonetheless. "The king ..." I struggle to ask.

"Hush," the general says softly, one hand slipping behind my head to lift it gently while the other holds a cup of water to my lips. I take a quick sip, my throat burning with the effort of a single swallow. "Alexander is fine. You are a hero, Ariston. You saved Alexander's life, as well as my own, and we are eternally grateful for your bravery."

Despite all my discomfort and the wavering of my vision, I cannot help staring at him. Even with streaks of blood dirtying his face, his hair falling tangled over his shoulders, he's still perfect. "Where ..."

"We brought you to my tent."

"Pain ..."

The grimace on his lovely face makes me want to retract the word, but as his hand sweeps the hair from my damp forehead, I suddenly lose all my train of thought. "You have a very bad wound, Ariston," he says, pausing and looking deeply into my eyes. "But you're going to be ... just fine."

Though I appreciate his words of hope, I don't believe them, but it's of no consequence to me. Just seeing him alive and well, and knowing that I helped him to remain that way, is enough for me. My pain seems to be lessening, but at the same time, my throat thickens, and the strong taste of blood suddenly floods my mouth, choking me. I fight to keep my eyes open, my head buzzing loudly in my ears, then my body seems to lighten and float, and everything goes blurry again. I can still see his face smiling down at me, looking only at me, worried only about me, and as I bask in the warmth of his gentle eyes.

I struggle to mouth the words, "I love you" before all my pain is suddenly gone, the fight drifting from my soul, my body relaxed and content. The vision of Hephaistion is still etched wondrously on my brain, as I close my eyes and let my world succumb to the darkness.

Fini


End file.
